The true hero of time
by link-510
Summary: this is my first story so please r&r. this is about link's brother will you tell me what i need work on. say what you want to say dont be nice if you got something to say just say it. This is a oneshot


1**The true hero of time**The true hero of timeThe true hero of timeeeeeeeee

Once there was a boy who saved hyrule he was said to be the hero of time. What if he was not supposed to be the hero of time? There was a small boy in the kingdom of hyrule who was sourcing for his brother. His mother said she hid his brother so he would not get involved with a war that was happening and she told him that he could take care of him and his brother. He asked her where his brother was when she was about to tell him a sword gashed threw her. Blood splattered all over the boy's face a soldier of hyrule did it thinking she was an enemy because they were fighting the gerudo the boy burst out in tears. His mothers last words were the names of his brother . . . link. The boy grabbed a dagger from the soldier's waist and stabbed the man's face. He was scared but what scared him the most is he enjoyed taking the soldiers life. He got a pair of clothes and ran away from the town. He vowed to find his brother even if it took him the rest of his life.

Seven years later the boy had become a man he had all black clothes on even his stocking was black his true name he forgot so he told everyone his name was Chain. He has been trained in the art of swordsmanship. He could kill anything that he fought. He was ready to begin looking for his brother. He started in the town he ran away from. He asked around and then went to the castle but could not see the king or princess. He snuck into the castle at night and waited for day. When he went into the castle, he saw the princess talking to someone wearing green. So he knew that the boy was from the kokiri forest. He started to walk away when he heard the name link. He quickly turned around but the boy was gone. He ran and asked the princess where the boy went but the princess said nothing except she called the guards. Chain was not afraid though because he had a trick up his sleeve. He puled out a bomb and hit the wall that was the way in to where the princess and he were. Then a man that had an evil look in his eyes came out to the yard. He told chain his name was Ganondorf. He told chain that he could help him find his brother if chain swore to help him. The princess told chain not to help him but despite her warnings he agreed to help him. They shook hands and that sealed the deal. Sparks flew from their hands and Ganondorf laughed and said chain could not betray the deal or he would die. Chain smirked and said 'what would make you think I would betray this deal.' Ganondorf didn't say a word.

Ganondorf and chain went to Ganondorf's lair. Chain asked ganondrof where he would find his brother at. Ganondorf didn't tell him he said it was not the right time and chain accepted that. Five years passed that chain worked for ganondrof. He confronted ganon as he now called him and asked him when he would be able to see his brother and ganon said not for two more years chain was getting very irritated. He came so close to killing ganon so many times but he didn't kill the bastard. He was mad so he took it out on ganon's minions. He even helped ganon take over the city he once loved. He became so evil he started to turn to the color of pure evil black. In two years time he was pitch black. The only thing you could see was his red eyes staring at you. He became so evil he forgot everything he knew. All he felt was madness growing inside of him he didn't even know why. Ganon sent him to the water dungeon to wait for a man in green and to kill him if he sees him. So did what ganon commanded. And when the man in green came he tried to kill him but something held him back he didn't know what. He fell in battle with the man. But something happened he came back to what he was before he met ganon but there was a black triangle on his left hand. Then a sword appeared it was black. It looked like the sword his brother had. He wondered how he got it. But then something happened he felt freed from the deal but he knew ganon wasn't dead. He vowed then and there to kill ganon himself for making him try to kill his brother. His eyes were still as red as the fires of hell them self. He went to ganon's castle. He fought through it to get to ganon then he found out that ganon had kidnaped the princess.

He knew a woman he fought. The girl's name was achillea. He and she had fallen in love so they could not kill each other before he became evil ganon would allow them two nights a week together. The made love on them two nights. She was pregnant once but ganon killed the baby. . . or so they thought. He didn't give them a reason why he killed their baby boy. Chain already named him . . . link. They both swore after that they would kill him. She asked him why his eyes were still red he said he didn't know. He showed her his hand and the triangle on it. She asked how it happened and he said he didn't know. She had a puzzled look on her face. Chain grabbed her hand and then something happened the triangle started to glow. Then both their bodies started to glow. Chain quickly let go of her hand and the glowing stopped. She asked him 'what was that ?' he didn't know. Just then chain teleported somewhere else. He was in the temple of light. The sage of light told him everything his brother went though. Somehow chain already knew the sage told his is triforce piece was the one of love. Then chain understood why he didn't die. Love stopped him from dying. Chain asked the sage why he and she was glowing the sage answered him he said they was about to merge bodies. Chain then knew what he must do to defeat ganondorf. He had to merge with is brother. Just then he got teleported back. Chain told achillea what happened. She looked confused but then she accepted the story. They both went to get ganondorf.

They was almost there then a boy came out and said he would not let him or her pass. Chain started to charge then the boy said his name...link. Chain stoped dead in his tracks. Chain asked him what did he say. The boy repeated that his name was link. Chain dropped his sword. And he just stood there. Link charged at him and chain asked him if he knew who he was. Link said no then chain said I'm your father. Just then link stopped. He yelled how dare you ganondorf is my father he told me you two tried to kill me. Then achillea asked him did he say why we tried to kill you. Link said no. then how do you know we tried and not him. You look more like your true father then that bastard named ganondorf. Just look. So link looked and it was true. Then a sword went though links chest. Chain charged at who ever did it. And then saw who did it. It was his brother link. He stopped and instead of killing him he hugged link. Chain said link I finally found you. Link pushed him off and asked him who he was. Chain said I'm your brother chain. Link asked him where has he been all of his life and chain replied looking for you. Both their triforces started to glow. What's happening shouted link. Chain grabbed his arm I don't know. Achillea started to come to chain's cries of pain. Chain shouted say back. So achillea stayed back. The triforce pieces came out of both their hand . Link's piece was gold. Chain's was black with a tint of red. Then the triforce pieces shot back into their hands they both shouted in agony. Then the pain stopped. What was that thought link. Lets go get ganondorf said chain. Link nodded lets. They both traveled though ganon' 's castle. They finally came to the room right before the top. Chain grabbed Link's hand. What the link barley shouted out before they got fused together. The new form that stood there had white and black swirled colored clothes, black hair, white eyes, black gloves, white boots. His sword was a white and black swords swirled together. The figure finally spoke his voice sounded like chain's and link's voices fused together. He said my name is deity link. Deity link went to fight ganon. When he emerged from the door way I found a beast and he knew it was ganon. Ganon said you finally found your triforce piece chain I thought you would never find it I did hope you would choose to fuse with me but you had to go and turn good I can't control good that is why our deal was broken. Enough talking lets fight said deity link. And then he leaped at ganon. Ganon moved. How did you do that said deity link. Wouldn't you like to know said ganon. Tell me or I will make you suffer said deity link. Fine. I taped into the true power of the triforce of power. Deity link attacked again. Ganon again moved. Just then Zelda and Achillea walked in. Ganon saw them first just as deity linked turned around he saw ganon killing then. Tears ran down both of his cheeks as he watched Zelda an Achillea fall to the ground. Ganon!!!!!!!! Deity link shouted. Just hen deity link's triforce piece started to glow. It glowed so bright no one could see when it stopped glowing link and chain wasn't together any more but it just looked like there was two deity links one of them turned to the other one and said we did it deity chain. What asked deity chain. We activated our triforce pieces said deity link. I don't care. He killed them chain shouted. Why don't you care brother he asked link. All link did was look away. Lets kill him said link with tears in his eyes. They both charged at ganon. Ganon moved to the right and got hit by link's sword. Ganon grabbed his arm and shouted in pain. They charged him again this time ganon moved left and got hit by chain's sword. He grabbed his other arm and shouted in pain. They charged him again this time ganon just stood there. They instead of killing him cut off both of his arms. Ganon shouted in agony this time a lot longer. He looked at where his arms used to be. They charged him again and cut off both of his legs. Ganon was now crying. Why don't you just kill me already cried ganon. No!! they booth said. They walked up to him by this time blood was poring out of his mouth. They both walked past him you will bleed to death so you can feel our pain. You cant do this to me shouted ganon. Watch us said chain.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda or Nintendo company


End file.
